dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Assassin
'A New Assassin '(新たなる刺客, Arata Naru Shikyaku) is the 41st episode of the D.Gray-Man Anime series. It aired in July 2007 in Japan. Short Summary After their ferry is cancelled due to bad weather, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Krory struggle to find an Inn with a room. They are led by a cat to an out-of-the-way inn. During the night, the group are attacked by akuma. It is revealed that the inn attendant, Lulubell, organised the attack. Lenalee realises that Lulubell is a member of the Clan of Noah. The group are once again attacked by Lulubell's akuma, which are swiftly beaten. Long Summary As Allen and Lenalee look over the thrashing waves, Krory and Lavi run to them to inform them that all the ferries in the area has been cancelled. Tim flies out of Allen's jacket, urging him to cross knowing that General Cross is on the other side. Meanwhile, a black cat with a silver cross on its forehead, golden eyes, along with a purple ribbon and bell on is neck observes the group of exorcists before walking away. They arrive at an inn where they beg for shelter only for the owner to open the door to reveal they're overflowing with people who missed the ferries. The group is forced to search for shelter in the relentless rain only to find none that accept them. Then, the same black cat from before gains the attention of all of them. Lenalee approaches the cat, and offers her hand only for her to walk away and begin leading them in a certain direction. Lavi, desperate for any shelter from the rain, excitedly follows the cat through an alley way with the others following them. It disappears, but they're led to an empty inn. Lulu Bell, now transformed into her human side with golden hair and shaded eyes, greets the group at the front desk. Lavi taken in by the attractiveness of Lulu Bell exclaims out in excitement with hearts in his eyes. The others have a deadpan reaction to his excitement. Lenalee asks for a room for the night, and Lulu Bell provides small accommodations but under the guise that her parents are away from the Inn that doesn't belong to her. Lavi continues to flirt with Lulu Bell. Later when they're settled in, they receive milk for dinner. Lenalee tells the guys not to complain as Lavi agrees mentioning that warm milk is good only to discover it is cold milk and spit it all over Krory's face. Lulubell listens to their conversation in the next room over as Lenalee begins to talk about the Noah Family and the origins of Innocence along with their overall goal of defeating The Earl of Millennium through the 109 Innocence fragments spread around. But the recent significant casualties which the Black Order has suffered reveal the urgency for the group to catch up the General Cross as soon as possible which brings them to the present of when the storm will end. Allen complains of hunger due to his humongous appetite. Later, the three guys attempt to sleep in their room only for their grumbling stomachs to keep them wide awake. Lenalee even hears their stomachs echoing into her own room. Behind her, the shadows of multiple akuma appear on the curtain as they endure an attack. The group fends off the akuma and Lavi runs back to the Inn to check on Lulu Bell, but only the cat is left. A woman in a maid outfit, Mimi picks up Lulu Bell and brings them to an expsensively furnished building. Mimi tends to Lulu Bell's nails and praises the woman for her plot to kill the Inn Owners to lure the exorcists and then kill them in their sleep. Lulu Bell reveals that the attack was a test to see what Allen Walker as capable of. In a flashback, the Earl speaks with Lulu about Allen Walker and his intention of getting rid of the Allen and his group in order to ensure the success of their plan to defeat General Cross. Meanwhile, the group split up to search for Lulu Bell but they're unlucky. Lenalee searches at the hotel for any clues only to find a family picture of the owners with a daughter. Lenalee observes closely only to see that Lulu Bell is not the same person in the pictures, and she deduces that Lulu Bell is not an akuma or Allen would've noticed it. So, Lenalee discovers that Lulu Bell is a Noah. Allen and Krory find Lulu Bell, but she acts as a lure in order for them to face an attack by the akuma which Mimi reveals herself to be an akuma and leads the others of her kind. Allen defends Lulu Bell who observes Allen get rid of the akuma virus through his innocence. As they run to avoid akuma, Lulu Bell leads Allen into a dead end which they're stuck in. There, Lulu Bell elongates her nails and threatens, announcing her allegiance to the Earl and how any who declare him their enemy is her enemy. Lenalee appears over the wall and separates the Allen from Lulu Bell in an attack. Lavi arrives with Krory after fighting off all the akuma in his area and released a tunnel of fire that takes down all of the akuma. Allen confronts Lulu Bell only for her to disappear around a corner, shift into her cat form, and leave three claw marks on Allen's face. The next day, the rain has disappeared and the weather is beautiful. They prepare to aboard a boat which Lulu Bell and Mimi observe them from afar and declares her intent to kill Allen Walker. Characters Navigation Category:Episodes